


An hard days work

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Detective Murlio/Kyle [1]
Category: SIMULACRA (Kaigan Games OÜ Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: After an hard days work, there's no place he'd rather be.
Relationships: Detective Murlio/Kyle
Series: Detective Murlio/Kyle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	An hard days work

Detective Murilo knew when he took the job as Detective it wasn't going to be easy, the job in itself wasent an easy one let alone 

But luckily the day was over.

If there was one thing that made his day better made it worth getting up in the morning, it was his lover Kyle.

Ironically it had been Kyle who helped crack the case of the Simulacra leaving him to keep his job, dropping by the night the case had been cracked. He had developed an terrible cold. Leaving Kyle to surprisingly nurse him back to health.

Leaving him to find an relationship that he never knew he needed.

Some days Murilo would felt self conscious about his age, after all he was nearing 50 and Kyle was 30 years old. 

He felt old compared to his partner.

Taking his hat off the Detective unlocked Kyle's door, an couple months into the relationship Kyle has given him an key to his appartment telling him to come by whenever. It took awhile for Murilo to take him up on that offer.

Detective Murilo lips twitched at Kyle who was drawing while sitting on the couch, the younger male grinned at him the grin soon fading at the exhaustion that was present on his features.

Standing Kyle went to his partners side gently touching Murlios cheek, whose weary eyes drifted shut leaning into the touch.

"Hard day?". Kyle's tone soft earning an quiet chuckle from the Detective.

"Always is".

"Its an good thing I already cooked you dinner". Grabbing the other males hand he gently led him to the couch, before going into the kitchen fixing him ab plate. 

Murilo closed his eyes taking in the wonderful sent which was pasta and veggies and fruit, due to Kyle he started to eat better. Even finding himself enjoying certain foods that Kyle introduced him to.

Kyle didnt encourage him to go overboard they still hand desert nis and then.

Digging in hungrily Murilo leaned against the younger male whose arms wrapped around him, 

"Boy was that good". Murlio sat back head resting on Kyle's chest, eyes drifting shut as Kyled hands gently stroked his hair. "That feels nice". He murmered quietly over an yawn.

"C'mon I think it's time for bed"? Kyle grinned at Murilo who scrubbed an hand over his face yawning again.

Standing the two males made their way to Kyle's rooms to his amumsrnt Murilo stumbled around. 

Opening the covers Kyle laughed as Murilo flopped onto the bed crawling under the covers, making sure all but one light was off. He climbed into bed next to Murilo.

Grunting Murilo scooted over to Kyle wrapping his large arms around him, body sinking against his chest with an sigh. 

Blissful noises escaped the Detective as Kyle massaged his neck and shoulders sending him further into dream land.

"Love you". Murilos tone slurred earning an quiet chuckle from Kyle.

"Love you to".

The two slowly drifted off to sleep, content in each others arms.


End file.
